


Probability

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Original Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabina's first experience in the Scene is not what she expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probability

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56550) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58863) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58998) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.

Sabina nearly jumped when the wooden door snapped shut behind her. She didn't know why she was really going through with this, it seemed so much more daring than she thought she was capable of. It seemed like this need, this curiosity had crept up on her slowly, until she found herself nearly compelled to try it for real. However, all the thinking, fantasizing, and reading hadn't prepared her for the butterflies that now filled her stomach. She cast around the darkened foyer, and jumped again as a man stepped up as if out of nowhere behind her, "may I help you, or are you here to meet someone." It was obvious she was new...completely new, and he smiled quietly at her large brown eyes casting about with insecurity. "I.....I'm meeting someone." Sabina nearly squeaked a response.

"If you'll provide me with a name, I will see if your companion is here." He smiled at her, not wanting to scare her off before whomever she was here to meet knew that she had arrived.

"Oh....I....Lara...Lara Simon." She was surprised she had even remembered the name properly, not being prepared to have to be shown in. She felt like she was insane, why had she agreed to meet someone she'd never spoken to properly...here. Still, once the invitation had been extended, she found that she couldn't turn it down.

"Of course." The man picked up and phone and someone inside informed Lara that someone was there for her. It took her only a few minutes to show up. "Sabina?" she said as she stepped past the curtain.

Sabina's breath was short when she saw Lara. The woman was taller than she, and slender, almost angular in her features. Her impossibly straight raven black hair almost shown with hints of blue in the refracted light from the lamps of the entry as she looked appraisingly at the young woman. Sabina froze for a moment and only slightly managed to nod at her.

"Come on then." Lara held the curtain back for the young brunette. The bar was dark and all sorts of things were going on in the shadows. It wasn't the nicest bar in Paris, but it wasn't a seedy hole in the wall either.

Sabina stepped through into the bar, at once feeling the taller woman's hauntingly dark eyes looking over her. She hoped she was satisfactory. The young woman tried not to look too shocked at she glanced around the room, she had never been to a place like this before, and her skin was already tingling with nervousness and intrigue.

"Did you want to get a drink first, or do you just want to find someplace more quiet?" Lara picked up her own drink and looked Sabina over. She would certainly do for the night, even if it was clear that she had no idea what she was doing.

Sabina did want a drink, most definitely. However, to her surprise she found herself declining the offer. She was more than nervous, but she didn't want to let her defenses down, not to a glass anyway.

Therese noticed her the moment that she came in, though she wasn't sure what caught her eye. Maybe it was that her features were just similar enough to be familiar, or maybe it was her complete ineptness, but she watched the girl follow Lara to a table and kept watching as they talked.

"Good." Lara smiled. "You may kneel." She waved a hand.

Sabina's eyes went a little wider. Reading that in a story was one thing, but being actually told to do it was entirely another. She paused, looking at the floor, then back at Lara. The other woman's gaze was intense, and even in the dim light her beauty was apparent. Sabina felt a little lightheaded as she forced herself slowly to the ground, grimacing slightly when her bare knees met the floor.

Lara frowned. "Is there something about kneeling for me that you find distasteful?" She wrapped a hand into Sabina's hair and tugged her forward.

Sabina let out a yelp of surprise at the fast movement as she scrambled toward Lara, trying to lessen the pull on her hair. She didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

"The correct answer is no mistress." Lara leaned into Sabina's face.

Sabina shrunk back, intimidated by Lara's stare, and ashamed at how poorly she was handling herself. "No...no mistress.." she stumbled over the words, but was surprised to feel her stomach twist with something akin to arousal as she said them.

"Better." Lara twisted her toward the floor as she let go. The new ones were always too inept, and she felt it was her job to get rid of the ones who couldn't cut it.

Sabina cried out, and faltered with Lara's last movement, falling to the floor and only just catching herself on her forearms. She stayed there for a moment, head on her hands next to the dark-haired woman's feet. Sabina panted, trying to master herself somehow, not sure if she was allowed to move. She tried to remember that she had come there willingly, begging almost, but wasn't prepared to be so useless.

Therese frowned as she saw the girl thrown to the floor needlessly. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Lara but she wasn't going to allow it to traumatize a beginner. She stood, melting out of the shadows, and strode over.

Lara quietly took a sip of her drink, leaving her new conquest on the floor to wait. She liked to make an impression on the new ones, setting the tone that she expected immediate and through compliance. If they didnt' like it, they wouldn't be back. She gazed quietly around the bar and was surprised to see Therese walking toward her. She hardly ever came here anymore, and seeing the older woman, Lara straightened automatically. Therese commanded respect from everyone, even those not used to giving deference. She rose, hiding her sudden competitive edge as best she could and moved a few steps to meet Therese, leaving Sabina huddled on the floor behind her.

"Lara." Therese nodded ever so slightly. "I see you've a new pet for the night."

Lara nodded nonchalantly, but noted Therese's glance wandering to Sabina, and she narrowed her eyes slightly. Though she was just trying her out, it was obvious that the girl was beautiful, and Lara was vain enough to want to claim her. She called over her shoulder to Sabina, "Get up and bring me my drink."

Sabina nodded meekly and grabbed Lara's drink, spilling it over her hands as they shook. She hated being so nervous, so inept.

When the girl scurried over and offered Lara her now half empty drink, she took it in disdain. She turned back to Therese, feeling the need to assert herself in front of her. Lara took a sip quietly, nonchalantly, then reached out and swiftly slapped Sabina across the cheek. "That was unacceptable, are you really incapable of doing something so simple? Now go get me another, and don't spill it this time."

Therese put a restraining hand on Sabina shoulder, stopping her from heading back to the bar. "Are you really so incompetent? Did you even ask her what she wanted out of this little... encounter before you started ordering her around? Do you know what her limits are?" Therese was incredibly unhappy with Lara's behavior. It was practically negligent. "I don't think she's going to be getting you anymore drinks." Therese squeezed Sabina's shoulder. "If you'd like, I'm sure we can find someplace more suited to a proper introduction."

Sabina gaped, her cheek stinging and angry red where Lara marked it. She looked from one woman to another, her eyes wide. Her class hadn't talked about a situation like this at all when all of this came up, and instead of answering Therese, she shrank back, now knowing what to do.

Lara ignored Sabina and instinctively started at Therese, moving into her personal space. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't a battle worth fighting, that the girl, though beautiful wasn't worth her time. There were always more girls who tried to make it into her good graces, but few could satisfy her whims. Still, Sabina wasn't the issue, Therese wasn't a regular at this establishment though everyone in their circles knew of her and Lara felt compelled to stand her ground. "I think I can control her well enough without your advice," Lara nearly spat, crossing her arms defiantly. She was taller than Therese, especially in her heels, but the older woman still emanated a more powerful aura. Since she had turned the balance of power on Elise years ago, Lara hadn't flinched, and she wasn't about to walk away easily tonight over some novice.

Therese wasn't at all intimidated by Lara and she didn't back down. "It wasn't advice. I'm taking the girl. You can find another." She slid an arm around the girls shoulders. "We're leaving," she said in accented Italian, trusting her recognition of the girl's accented French.

Sabina's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar Sardinian accent; it was truly coincidental, but she was too scared and too worried to think much about it. "I...I don't want to cause trouble. I'll just go to the bar," she replied, slipping out of Therese's grasp.

Lara was beside herself. No one talked to her like that, especially here. She watched slightly smugly as the girl started toward the bar, still following her earlier command. She snapped after her, "no ice." The bartender already knew, but it was the principle of adding to the order under Therese's nose.

Therese watched the girl walk away, then she looked back to Lara. She didn't bother saying anything to the other woman. She just walked over to the bar and leaned against it. "What's your name?" she said in Italian.

"Sabina," She replied, keeping her eyes forward on the bartender as he fixed the drink. Sabina could tell that there was a difference in roles between Lara and the older woman, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. It was her first night and she was already causing issues.

"Is this your first time here?" It was obvious, but she wanted the girl to relax a bit.

Lara watched after them as they walked away from her. She didn't like the thought of losing the girl that easily, but was far too proud to be seen pursuing them.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Sabina glanced over her shoulder to Lara and quickly back. It seemed like the bartender was taking forever.

She waited to see if the girl would bring back her drink as asked. Lara already didn't have high hopes for her as a project, she obviously wasn't strong enough. The raven-haired woman scanned the room as if she owned it and stalked back to her usual couches. A young blond woman she faintly recognized had just walked in, and Lara was considering not ignoring her glances as she had the last time she had seen her.

Lara motioned to her favorite waiter to bring the blond over to her. If things went well, she might even let him watch later. Thoughts of the young brunette were already fading in anticipation of her next conquest.

"I thought so." Therese put her hand on the small of Sabina's back. "I want you to leave here with me. Lara isn't really interested in devoting the time that you need to be good at this." The comment was compulsory to assuage the young woman's fears, what little Therese knew of Lara made her wary of the other woman to say the least, and Therese felt immediately moved to take the Sabina away before she could do any lasting harm.

Whether it was the touch or the words, Sabina's breath caught. She licked her lips. Lara was beautiful, but Sabina could still feel the sting in her cheek. And there was just something about this woman... She swallowed and turned towards her, knowing, hoping that she was about to find something real, something totally amazing. "Okay."

Therese kept her hand on the small of Sabina back and lead her from the bar and out to her car. She nodded to her driver as he held the door for them.

Sabina was surprised at herself for going so easily with Therese, she didn't even know her and was agreeing to get in her car without knowing the destination. She sat quietly for a moment before not being able to help herself, "Where are we going?"

"There's a club that I belong to," Therese rested her hand on Sabina's thigh. "We'll talk a bit more once we get there."

Sabina felt her skin tingle where Therese touched her, the older woman's answer hadn't told her much and she was still going on faith. When the car stopped she glanced around, trying to see where she was.

The driver opened the door and Therese got out. A second later, they were stepping inside the club and after a brief walk through the lounge, Therese headed toward the rooms that she was using while she was visiting Paris. "We'll talk in here."

Sabina's eyes were wide as she tried to take in where she was and still hurry after Therese. The atmosphere was tangible, and she felt like she was watching herself rather than acting.

"You can have a seat." Therese motioned to a pair of chairs, then opened a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass.

Sabina tried to take a steadying breath and accepted the glass gratefully. She was quietly glancing around the room, trying to imagine what all went on here, and what if anything was expected of her. Sabina was realizing that no amount of research could prepare here for the real thing, but part of her still wanted to know, to learn.

Sabina tried to take a steadying breath and accepted the glass gratefully. She was quietly glancing around the room, trying to imagine what all went on here, and what if anything was expected of her. Sabina was realizing that no amount of research could prepare here for the real thing, but part of her still wanted to know, to learn.

Therese looked over Sabina, taking her in for a minute. "I'm only going to be in Paris a for a few months, but I think that should be more than enough time, if you're willing." She got up and walked over to Sabina, leaning down to kiss her softly.

Sabina moaned quietly in surprise but returned the kiss, trying to let it linger. The night was already a whirlwind, and she needed to know what Therese meant. "Enough time for what? I....I honestly don't even know what I'm doing here, I just...I felt like I needed something to happen for real and I met Lara online...and..." She trailed off, having a hard time expressing her thoughts, it was all just so confusing to want something so badly but not really know what it was.

"Training, if that's what you're looking for. If you're just looking for an enjoyable night, then we can do that too." Therese sat back down. "I can give you a short tour and you can see what goes on here, if you think that might help."

Sabina nodded, she didn't really know what she was looking for. Wanting to learn more had surprised her,as had having the courage to seek it. "I.... I just want to learn more, I'm sorry I can't explain it." She hoped Therese wouldn't make her in that moment, she knew she was blushing furiously having to talk about desires she was still slightly unsettled by.

"That's fine." She stood again and offered a hand to Sabina. She kept holding it, think that the girl might appreciate the comfort. "We'll take a walk and you can tell me a bit about yourself."

Sabina let Therese lead her through the club, and she looked around quietly, eyes wide. "What...what would you like to know...um..." Her voice faded, she didn't know what to call this woman, thinking people in these places were supposed to go by formal names, and not wanting to make any more missteps so early.

"You don't have to worry about any titles for now." Therese didn't want Sabina to think that this was something to be frightened of. Yes, it could be scary, but facing one's fears and desires often was. She headed toward the lounge as it was the by far the most normal seeming part of the club. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me? You're obviously from Sardinia, so what brings you to Paris?" She was simply trying to engage the girl in conversation, to get her to relax.

Sabina glanced around the lounge as Therese led her in, there was so much to see and much of it she still didn't understand. "I..I'm a student.. at the American University. I...I wanted to see other places, things away from home." The young woman didn't admit what had been the true push behind leaving, that she needed the chance to find who she really was someplace far from her family.

Therese nodded and beckoned someone over to get them drinks. "I can understand that." Once the drink was in her hand, she took a sip. "Families can be... overbearing sometimes. This is the lounge. You can get to almost any other area in the club from here. We're going to go down to the baths next. What are you studying in school?"

Sabina gave Therese a slightly confused look when she said "baths," but just about everything in the night so far had also been slightly confusing so she let it go and took a sip of her drink. "Film, I love it," she smiled, failing to mention that her father had also compelled her to take enough classes in accountancy that she could make a career of it if need be.

"It's good to do something you love." Therese led Sabina into the baths, letting the warm, humid air wash over her skin. The sound of splashing water echoed off of walls as a series of sparsely occupied pools stretched out in front of them.

Sabina couldn't quite believe all of what the seemingly nondescript building had behind it's walls, as well as under them it seemed. She glanced at Therese questioningly but seeing the older woman at ease was content to continue the tour as if this was a normal thing to be viewing, "I...it is I think. My father of course would rather I just went and worked for him with the rest of the family, but I just don't think it's my calling."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Therese squeezed Sabina's hand and led her from the baths back into a main hallway.

"The vineyards and such, our family has been winemakers since anyone can remember it seems, we've owned the land for ages." She smiled at the not unpleasant memories, "It really is beautiful there, but I just need some space for now."

"Vineyards?" The bottom of Therese's stomach dropped out. There simply weren't that many family run wineries on Sardinia. And Sabina.... Therese took a deep breath. "I think it's time we headed back to my suite." She tried to smile reassuringly. "What's your family name? I have a bit of an interest in wine. Maybe I've heard of it."

Sabina blushed a little, hoping that Therese liked her, and praying that the older woman's invitation was some indication of that. Therese was so strong, yet in such a different way from Lara, and Sabina thought she could trust her. "di Sassari," she said casually.

Therese felt the blood drain from her face. The odds had to be astronomical. It was... It was unthinkable. "di Sassari?" She wasn't really asking, just thinking out loud. She let Sabina into her suite. Massimo would kill her if he ever found out. "Just make yourself comfortable. I have to go see to a few things." She smiled at Sabina, knowing it would probably be the last time that she ever saw the girl.

Sabina sat cautiously on a couch in the sitting room of the suite, looking around at the lavish but still tasteful decor. Her heart was beating a little faster, anticipating what might come next. She nodded and watched Therese leave, fidgeting, trying not to ask to come with her.

Therese calmly closed the door behind herself, though she was feeling anything but calm. She found the manager as quickly as she could. She told him only that she had been called away unexpectedly and that she would consider it a personal favor if he would see to Sabina's well-being and allow her to remain at the club. The manager assured her that he would, then headed toward Therese's suite. He knocked lightly to introduce himself before opening the door. "Mademoiselle di Sassari..." He looked at her apologetically as he stepped into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory:
> 
> Lara/Elise: Haunted - http://archiveofourown.org/works/58863

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58863) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)
  * [Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58998) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)
  * [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66350) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)




End file.
